Heartless The Android Pony
by xXColdnDarkXx
Summary: Heartless is an artificial pony created by Doctor Twilight Sparkle. When the world was devastated by an unknown demon, she had to abandon it and venture to a new world which was filled with laughters, unity and everything was unlike her rotten world. Will she ever find out what life really meant to her in this new world? Meanwhile, an evil scheme is brewing behind the scene.
1. Prologue

In a world so close yet so far, Equestria is seen, perished and almost a barren land. Fillydelphia, Manehatten and Trottingham all suffered the same fate.

The scene quickly switched to a devastated castle painted with blood, the rubbles seem to be smeared with carcasses of dead ponies and it was a horrifying sight. A mysterious pony figure arises among the concretes holding a purple pony with its two hooves. The mysterious pony flashed out a maniacal grin. "Why? This…isn't…right, please *cough* stop…this…" pleaded the purple pony with a desolated face while coughing bloods. The mysterious pony ignored the pleading and mercilessly used its fangs to tear the poor purple pony from limbs to limbs. Blood splashes violently across the solid concretes and ground.

At an annihilated laboratory, an android pony stood stiffly, bracing itself against the murderous air. Her designation name was AP-001 Emotion Engine MKIII, codenamed 'Heartless'. She had chrome finished body with golden linings which stretches down her forelegs from her head. A small computer screen is placed at her front body just below the neck, showing statistics. Several covers of various sizes can be seen on her head and body concealing weapons. Her mane almost resembles Twilight's but with black colour and striking red lines instead. Heartless glanced on a wrecked signboard. What was written on the signboard gave her a reminiscence of her sole creator. 'Twilight Lab Industries' was once a lab created by Doctor Twilight Sparkle to experiment various type of creations from modern gadgets to androids. Numerous androids were created but only one was activated. Heartless felt an enigma in herself, why was she awakened after a long stasis? Why was she chosen? What is this feeling she felt which shouldn't even exist in an android? Questions shrouded her A.I programmed brain, questions that are impossible for an android pony to have. A robotic clicking sound suddenly emitted from the android's forehead, indicating the presence of a life form in range. She knew it was time for her task as hardcoded in her memory banks, to eliminate 'Butterfly'. She didn't know who this pony was and why this pony considered dangerous in her data banks. Nevertheless, she didn't care as of her only duty now was to kill this pony.

The mysterious pony codenamed 'Butterfly' by Heartless finally appeared in her radar. As the mysterious pony charged towards her, she spoke with amplified voice in an absolute robotic manner, "Your existence is deemed to be erased from this world, Butterfly". "I am to bring perfection to this world, to correct the corrupted, to purge impurities from this world, to bring about the new garden…" responded the mysterious pony in a demonic voice. Its voice was so loud it can be heard from miles away. But that didn't threaten the android, not one bit.

Heartless took the chance to record its voice. "I am created for the sole purpose of eliminating you, even your ideals will be in vain. I shall gain victory at the end of this battle!" said the android along with a sarcastic grin.

"The new future requires the destruction of the present, you will rot away with the rest, fruit of the corrupted". The mysterious pony replied with a more gruesome echo. Heartless flinched a little with that last sentence, what did it meant by 'fruit of the corrupted'? It didn't bother her that much but something deep inside her just sparked a bolt of rage a moment ago. She set aside all of her worries now for fear she might fail her task.

"Execute command set!" shouted Heartless, activating necessary weapons and engaged on the mysterious pony after calculating all the possible outcomes of the battle. After approaching close enough to the mysterious pony, the blue stained sky illuminated it in her eyes. The picture became clear and she was able to capture the image of the mysterious pony. It had a yellowish body and an almost gracefully flowing light pink mane. Its face was sinister with sharp fangs banging out from its teeth. It also had a pair of bat-like wings. The first two features were very similar to a data in her memory banks but differ from it was the darker pink shade and the fact that 'Butterfly' possessed a more demonic nature. The other two were completely new.

Without hesitation, Heartless confronted the mysterious pony head on. Both of them clashed out, causing the ground around them to shatter. Both of their hooves were tied to each other, desperate to push the opposing side. They were seriously on equal ground. "It's useless now, I have all your life data. You won't move me." commented the confident android. The mysterious pony sprouted its wings even wider. A stronger aura began to surround it. It gained a tremendous amount of power, a power output more than what she expected. Heartless managed to get pushed back by it and put on more thrusters to level the situation. "Hmph! If that's how you're playing it!" the two cannons installed in her hooves gave away which completely blasted away the mysterious pony's hooves. It got pushed back several metres by the impact from the cannons.

Heartless smirked, "That's just the beginning". It was indeed just the beginning. The mysterious pony instantly regenerated its hooves and evolved into a more demonic figure. Its body started to turn dark blue and several red markings appeared on its body. Its iris turned red and sclera went as black as tar, fangs banging out even more and its wings grew bigger. Furthermore, its mane turned white and it grew twice its initial size. The android pony made a big mistake. The situation was way out of her calculation, now she needed to escape. She didn't have the necessary plans but her weapons were enough to bust her out from the now dreadful situation. There was a teleporter located inside the lab. According to her memory banks, in the event that she failed to finish her task, she is to use the last resort by using the teleporter.

"**NOW GAZE! UPON MY PURITY!**" shouted the mysterious pony followed by a burst of loud, high pitched sonic wave towards Heartless. She immediately took a jump back and shouted "Freedom Mode!". Two covers on top of her body slid out to reveal a pair of wings coated with carbons and metals. The battle suddenly became more intense. She quickly launched several metal rods to form a psychic barrier. It managed to hold the waves out before the barrier broke which gave enough time for her to dodge the attack at suitable range. She flew and constantly parrying all the mysterious pony's attacks by engaging double image and hyper jammer. But she knew this wasn't going to last long and she needed a flash of wits. After several dodging, some of her body parts only got minor damages and somehow her hyper jammer malfunctioned in the process. With quickest of flash, the mysterious pony finally got to where she wants it to be and immediately crashing it towards the lab entrance by opening up all of her thrusters and pushed it back, destroying some of the internal parts of the lab in the crash.

The mysterious pony was severely damaged but recovered in no time. "Where is the portal to the silence world?" it questioned as soon as it felt a spike of dimensional energy in the lab.

Meanwhile, Heartless secretly booted up the teleporter and planned to land a final blow to the mysterious pony before escaping. She jumped out of her hiding and showed herself up just in front of the teleporter. The teleporter was shaped like a chamber with four small beacon on four sides of the chamber.

"It is right here, Butterfly. I'm going to a new world. But, you…you're not going anywhere. Because this is where your grave is going to be! Justice Mode!" her wings retracted back into her body and the cover on her head slid out, shooting out a horn with swirling red lines. A plasma orb was forming at the tip of the horn, absorbing the electrical energy in the lab, leaving just enough energy for the teleporter to use.

"**Those who oppose, DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED!" **shouted the mysterious pony, the echo was so loud it nearly crumble the lab. It gave Heartless the shivers though she didn't know why she felt that and regarded it as a defective feature in her system. She quickly put those worries away and concentrated her energy on the plasma orb. At the other end, the mysterious pony had her hooves glowed all red blood with steam coming out and sharp spikes began to appear on its wings. It drove itself towards her with a hysterical laugh on its face. It made the surrounding air more terrifying than it supposed to.

She had it now, the mysterious pony was coming closer, but her body parts just won't move. Her defective feature came back but why must it now? She tried to shoot but her fears were just too much. Why…why was she given these cursed emotions? Androids never needed one, they simply carry out their given task. Yes…that's just it. With that in mind, she was able to calm herself down and channeled all of her powers to the plasma orb and shot it the moment the mysterious pony started to strike her with the bloody hooves. It managed to hit its hooves just as she wanted to. The immense explosion from the plasma orb made both got hit by the massive impact and pushed back. The mysterious pony lost both its hooves again. It quickly got up and flew towards her with fangs banging out like a sabretooth.

"**Darn you! DARN YOU! YOU ARE A VIRUS! ALL OF YOU ARE VIRUSES! JUST DIE! DIE ALL OF YOU!" ** Its voice echoes violently in the lab that the lab started to turn into dusts.

The impacts from the plasma orb managed to push back Heartless perfectly into the teleporter with minimal damage to it. Just as she calculated, the teleporter had just finished its loading sequence. Beforehand, she encoded a self-destruct sequence and was proud that all things going according to plan. It was the first time for the android to feel that way. It felt great. She grinned and mumbled to herself, "Heh, numbers never lie.".

"I said this was going to be your grave, Butterfly. Now you stay and howl amidst the flames of your failure, as this lab self-destructs. Rest in peace, Butterfly!" Heartless said with a little sarcastic intention at the end before she disappeared into thin air. She was hoping that would be the last time the world has seen that monster. The lab then let out huge explosions as if the laboratory was crying with firecrackers. Amidst the flames stood the mysterious pony, facing its doomed fate… but still awaiting…for its day of reckoning…

* * *

**~Author's note~**

**This is my first story here. The main character is inspired by Sweetie Bot.**

**Oh and I made a reference to the PS2 system in the prologue. Other than that, the battle part was fun to write! :3**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

**Updated! I forgot to put MKIII on her designation name.**


	2. The Android Pony

"Crack!"

The sound of a plate broke on the floor. Everypony looked not at the plate, but at the clumsy maid who had no idea what to do.

"Oh, I…I'm sorry"

"What's gotten into you, huh?! This is the third time already! Fourth time and you're out! Got it?" said the manager angrily who ran the café.

"ok…" it was so quiet barely anyone could hear it. Anyone could've guess who it was, Fluttershy. If anyone could cheer quietly, it's her. She had been working at the Hoof Made Café for 3 months now and every month she won't miss breaking a plate. The manager just loved scolding her for at least 45 minutes every time before she could end her shift. The other maids did their best to teach her to be careful but so far, no luck. She didn't have much choice but to beg for her manager to keep her in the café. She needed some bits. She had spent almost all of her bits just for foods. It wasn't for her, it was for her animals, **especially** Angel. Good thing Discord only eats paper…or so she thought. She had Twilight, but she was too embarrassed to ask for bits from a princess. She didn't want everyone to know she was broke and the fact that asking from a princess is just going to make things worse.

"If only Discord can make bits with his magic…" she thought while serving a drink to a stallion who looked like he could eat her anytime. Yeah, no wonder the unicorns are all rich, they had magic to make bits. Even the little timid Fluttershy agreed. Every Earth Pony and Pegasus thought of the same thing. It was unfair but they got used to it eventually. After her shift ended in the evening, she went back home. When she got home, she saw Discord playing pranks on Angel, again.

"Discord! Put him down!"

"Fine." said Discord before leaving an odd stare to the poor bunny.

"It's not over yet." whispered Discord to Angel. Angel showed his *ahem* finger but it was really small. He only had a paw with 3 fingers. What to do?

"Angel, you're grounded."

Fluttershy gave him an angry mom stare. His fur turned even whiter and ran upstairs, locking himself up in the bedroom. Fluttershy had asked some ponies to help building a bedroom for Angel on the second floor and boy did it cost lot. She didn't bother to scold Discord and rested her body on a couch. Discord grabbed a pillow, placed it under her head and put a piece of blanket on her yellowish body. Fluttershy smiled and thanked him in the sweetest little voice. The pillow suddenly felt more comfortable than it usually does, she sank her head into the pillow and fell asleep while her small and big sweethearts continued their arguments upstairs. Tomorrow will be Saturday, her day off, so she really needed a good night sleep.

**Fluttershy's POV**

I lifted my eyes. The sky was still dark, full of bright, twinkling stars. It was still 1am. Then, I saw Discord and Angel, sleeping in the living room. I had no idea what happened so I gently carried them up to their bedrooms upstairs before walking back downstairs again. Weird, I never knew there was Discord's room upstairs. It must've been some short term memory. Maybe it's because of my new job. It has been 3 months already. I got so tired of that manager I could've just wished to quit that stupid job and get back to animal sheltering. But, it's no use crying over spilt milk. I stared outside the window, it was pitch black I almost mistook Twilight's castle for a mountain full of nothing but useless rocks. Silly me.

Suddenly, there was a pale blue light flashed out from what I think is the *gulp*, Everfree Forest! Granny Smith once told me that if anypony see a pale blue light in the Everfree Forest, that pony will die the next day. Sure it sounded ridiculous, but I'm afraid to take any chances! I held my two hooves together, praying to stay alive tomorrow.

I desperately prayed in my heart and kept my eyes shut, "For Celestia's sake, please don't let me die tomorrow. Oh please! Please! Please!" I just hope that I don't die first thing tomorrow morning. Ohh, if only Granny Smith didn't told me that I wouldn't panic this much. I pulled out some tissues and wiped off my sweats. The gleaming light had just disappeared. It calmed me down a bit. "What was that?" I thought. Something patted on my back, I almost jumped a little before I saw Discord and Angel behind me. They must had noticed the light too. I guess I woke them up a bit while I was carrying them upstairs just now.

"You saw that, dear?" I blushed when he said 'dear'…and a little angry too. I saw Angel felt disgusted the moment he said that.

"Discord! Don't say that."

"What? Our friend here looks fine with that." Angel angrily tried to kick Discord but he missed. Poor Angel.

"What do you say we check on that light?" those words suddenly blurted out of my mouth. Somehow, I didn't feel any regrets. I have them with me so I was feeling a little bit scared.

"Sure. Everything for a lady, right Angel?" said Discord while moving his elbow onto Angel. Angel frowned but he didn't give a fight this time. I giggled a little.

We started to head towards the Everfree Forest, I gulped as I followed Angel with Discord behind me. After several turns and misdirection, we finally found the source of the light. There was fog around it. All of us were shocked to see it. We heard a faint clicking noise but none of us knew what it was.

**Heartless' POV**

I couldn't remember how long the teleportation was. Most of my internal system got damaged by the tremendous energy from the teleporter. It would take some time to regenerate them. I twisted my head as I looked around in this new world. There was nothing but fog all over the place. I activated my night vision mode. There they were, three black figure walking towards me. The first one slightly resembled 'Butterfly'. I automatically charged towards the first figure without analyzing the situation first hand. I couldn't think of anything else but 'Butterfly'. Was my analyzing module broken too?

"You…you didn't die yet Butterfly?! This time I'll **make sure you're shredded to pieces!** I shouted as I charged towards the shadowy figure. The third figure which looked a bit bigger than the rest stepped in front of me. Before I knew it, I couldn't move my body. I was suspended in midair. What happened? Only one technology can do such thing, the Larseilam driver. Did beings from this world possessed it too?

"Oh my, what have we got here?" the third figure walked closer. I couldn't do anything.

"Umm, Discord, do you mind putting her down?" the first figure said. It sounded like a female. I was unable to record her voice clearly since it was so small.

"You can't order me whenever you want, I'm Discord, the God of Chaos!"

-silence-

"Okay, you win this time." the third figure said suddenly as I was freed from freezing. The first figure walked towards me. As she got closer, the bright moon shined her face. She looked nothing like the demonic 'Butterfly'. Sure, she got the same graceful mane and yellowish body but she wasn't demonic. My data bank clicked, indicating that this was 'Fluttershy'. She must be the Fluttershy from this world. She held out her hoof to me. What was she trying to do? Before I could make any conclusion, my system switched to rest mode and my body fainted on the ground.

**(Fluttershy's Cottage, 4am)**

"Oh my Celestia! What should we do?! We can't keep a dead pony here!" Fluttershy said in panic.

"Hmm, she sure looks different. Maybe I can turn her into my teddy bear." Discord mumbled to himself.

*smack!*

"Discord! That's not a nice thing to say!" Angel laughed off his feet. He rolled on the ground so hard his fur was falling off.

"Boys! This is serious! What if somepony sees us?!" shouted Fluttershy. The two boys raised their shoulders.

"Why not ask for your princess friend to help you? I'm sure she's fine with dead ponies." said Discord. Angel nodded his head.

"Can't **you** do something?! You have more magic than Twilight!" Discord was a little flattered, inside he was flattered a lot.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Discord stretched out his arm and hoof literally, he began to make some kind of incantations. The dead pony suddenly twitched its hoof.

"I haven't done anything yet. Maybe she's not dead."

"Quick! Get her on the couch!" said Fluttershy. Her two sweethearts arranged everything so fast. They even prepared some towels nearby in case she needed them.

"I'll leave you two alone now, I won't be back till Monday" said Discord.

"Where are you going?"

"My home"

"Okay (Where does he lives anyway?)" Fluttershy waved at Discord leaving the cottage. She and Angel tried their best to keep the unknown pony safe and sound. She warned the other animals not to panic and kept their mouth shut about this. She hoped that no one will pay a visit to her cottage. It was not like she got visitors every day, she was afraid that her friends might visit her today for some quality girls' time. Today is Saturday, of course they would, especially Pinkie.

It was 7 o'clock in the morning. The cottage was crowded with animals as always. Fluttershy fed all of the animals with whatever food she had. The food was getting less and less each passing day. As she watched the animals chewing on their delicacies, the unknown pony made a clicking sound. Everyone was frightened and stayed away from the unknown pony at the opposite side of the wall. Fluttershy was almost breathless due to her bear friend crushing onto her.

"Umm, excuse me…mphh…Mr. Bear, would you mind stepping aside a little?" the bear shoved itself to the left. Fluttershy thanked her bear friend for moving aside. If he hadn't done that, the rest of the animals might've been dead already.

The unknown pony began to stand up on its own. More clicking sound were heard. Angel curiously tried to get close to it and the unknown pony's eyes started to light up. All of the animals franticly ran outside, leaving Fluttershy and Angel to deal with the unknown pony. Fluttershy's legs were already shaking. She was getting breathless.

"Granny Smith was right! I **AM** going to die today!" she thought. She kneeled down and held her two hooves once again. She closed her eyes really hard, praying that all of her friends will have a good life.

"Goodbye, Angel" tears were running down her cheeks. Angel was puzzled. He didn't know how to react in this kind of situation. It was odd. Really odd. But, he was as ready as Fluttershy, waiting for the unknown pony to make its move. He was shaking too. Both of them prayed to stay alive. The unknown pony walked slowly towards Fluttershy.

"Oh Celestia, please save me!"

…

"Codename identified, Fluttershy."

"What?"

"You are Fluttershy, are you not?"

"Umm…yes" replied Fluttershy, still shaking on her clumsy legs.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"H…Hi, umm…nice to meet you too?" Fluttershy replied. She was still in one piece. She had never felt so happy in her life, happy of being alive. Angel got close to her. He was feeling skeptical on the weird pony. She had metallic body, unlike everything he had seen so far.

"Wh…What…are you? I…I…have never seen a pony like you before" Fluttershy asked the unknown pony.

"I am an android pony. The name's AP-001 Emotion Engine MKIII, codenamed…Heartless."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Chapter 2 completed! Yes, this is where the real story starts. **

**Next up, Chapter 3: Are You My Friend?**

**Story will be updated whenever I'm free on Saturday, US Pacific Time.**

* * *

**Updated! Fixed some words**


End file.
